Wybór
by ali4560
Summary: Harry musi podjąć decyzję.


Część druga serii już jest dostępna :)

* * *

\- Przyjdę wieczorem, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze, będę czekał.

Harry skończył rozmowę przez kominek, usiadł na fotelu i zamyślił się.

Wiedział, że mu nie wystarcza. To, co między nimi było, z pewnością nie było związkiem, choć owszem, sypiali ze sobą. Na początku myślał, że to i tak wiele, że skoro tylko w taki sposób może go mieć, to wykorzysta to, co dostaje, do ostatniego momentu. Jednak szybko zorientował się jak bardzo bolesne jest bycie tak blisko osoby, którą się kocha, a jednocześnie tak daleko.

Nie wychodzili nigdzie razem. Harry używał Fiuu, by dostać się do jego domu, i w ten sam sposób wracał do siebie.

Wiedział także inną rzecz, bardziej bolesną niż brak miłości kogoś, kogo się kocha. Severus nie tylko nie darzył go uczuciem. Kochał innego. To bolało najbardziej. Tak więc kim on był? Zastępstwem, chwilą zapomnienia, przyjacielem, z którym się uprawiało seks jako bonus?

Severus miał trudne i nieszczęśliwe życie. Od zakończenia wojny minęły ponad dwa lata, a on wciąż nie był w stanie swobodnie wyjść na ulicę. Groziło to tym, że mógł zostać przeklęty, opluty, w najlepszym razie kończyło się na pogardliwym spojrzeniu. Pomimo uniewinnienia przez Wizengamot, czarownice i czarodzieje wiedzieli swoje i ich wyrok był jednoznaczny – śmierciożerca, morderca, winny. Dlatego też Snape unikał pojawiania się na Pokątnej i wysyłał sowią pocztą zamówione eliksiry do klientów, którzy nie wiedzieli, że to on je warzy. A może wiedzieli, ale nie dbali o to, gdy potrzebowali najsilniejszych i najskuteczniejszych eliksirów?

Severus wciąż był traktowany bardzo niechętnie, nie był więc odpowiednim kandydatem dla tego, którego kochał. Całe życie poświęcał się dla innych, więc nawet nie próbował zdobyć Draco. Draco, który tylko czekał na jakiś ruch z jego strony.

Severus chronił tych, na których mu zależało. Nie chciał, żeby ten, z którym się zwiąże, był pogardzany z jego powodu. Uważał, że młody chłopak zasługuje na coś lepszego niż zmęczony życiem, znienawidzony przez wszystkich śmierciożerca.

Draco, który nie został naznaczony mrocznym znakiem, miał szansę naprawić reputację rodziny i szkody, które wyrządził jego ojciec, zdobyć dobrą pracę w ministerstwie i żyć spokojnie. Na przyszłą żonę wybrano mu Astorię Greengrass, pochodzącą z dobrej, czystokrwistej rodziny o liberalnych poglądach. Greengrass'owie nigdy nie byli związani z Voldemortem. Młodzi przyjaźnili się i tworzyli zgraną parę, nawet jeśli więcej było między nimi rodzinnej więzi niż narzeczeńskich uczuć.

Harry wiedział to wszystko. Zdawał sobie sprawę, co czuje Severus, ale także co czuje Draco. Ich związek był możliwy, gdyby tylko Severus chciał sięgnąć po to, co było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Miał on jednak swoje zasady, których nie zamierzał łamać. Malfoy natomiast, sądząc, że Snape nic do niego nie czuje, zdecydował się na formalne zaloty, a w przyszłości ślub z Astorią.

Harry by rozdarty. Kochał Severusa i sądził, że po jakimś czasie zapomni on o uczuciu do Draco. Rzeczywiście, jego podejście do Harry'ego zmieniło się, początkowo nie chciał z nim nawet rozmawiać. Jego wytrwałość sprawiła, że stał się łagodniejszy, przyjmował jego pomoc w zdobywaniu składników do eliksirów i chętnie spędzał z nim czas. Stał się przyjacielem. Przyjacielem, nie kochankiem. Dodatkowo sypiali ze sobą, co stało się po raz pierwszy, gdy obaj byli pijani i powtórzyło się kilka razy. Potem po prostu weszło im to w nawyk.

Harry rozumiał już, że nie zastąpi Draco. Widział, że Severus nadal go kocha. Wiedział także, że Draco kocha Severusa. Nie, oczywiście, że żaden z nich tego nie okazywał. Snape był doskonałym szpiegiem i maskowanie uczuć było dla niego koniecznością, a z Malfoy'em Harry nie miał kontaktu od czasu rozpraw przed Wizengamotem, niedługo po wojnie.

Skąd więc wiedział?

Kilka miesięcy po tym jak zabił Voldemorta jego sny się zmieniły. Początkowo nie zauważał w nich nic szczególnego poza tym, że wydawały się być bardzo realistyczne i dotyczyły jego rodziny, przyjaciół i bliższych znajomych. Nie zauważał w nich nic dziwnego, dopóki nie zaczęły się spełniać.

Przeżył szok widząc, że większość z jego snów pokrywała się z rzeczywistością. Ron łamiący nogę po upadku z miotły. Hermiona dostająca pracę w Ministerstwie. Niespodziewana wiadomość o ciąży Ginny z Nevillem. Percy, który wyjeżdża pracować do Rumunii ze starszym bratem.

Gdy opowiedział o tym Hermionie, dowiedział się, że jest jednym z najrzadszych rodzajów jasnowidzów, śniących zarówno o przyszłości jak i przeszłości. Był mało wartościowy dla Ministerstwa, ponieważ jego przepowiednie dotyczyły tylko najbliższych mu osób, a co ważniejsze, nie zawsze się sprawdzały. Nie były niezmienne jak ta dotycząca jego samego, wypowiedziana wiele lat temu przez Trelawney ; zależały od wielu czynników i był w stanie zmienić przyszłość.

Jego usilne próby kontaktu z Severusem także były wynikiem snów. Zobaczył siebie i Snape'a jako przyjaciół. Potem jako kochanków. Zdążył się w nim zakochać, gdy przyśniła mu się rozmowa pomiędzy Severusem a Draco, w której ten wyjaśniał mu, że nie mogą być razem, że nic do niego nie czuje. Blizna po ugryzieniu Nagini była bardzo wyraźna i czerwona, stąd musiała się ona odbyć niedługo po zakończeniu wojny.

Po pierwszym śnie pojawiły się następne. Severus niszczący laboratorium. Krzyczący. Mówiący McGonagall, że nie może zrujnować życia Malfoy'owi, że nie może pociągnąć go ze sobą na dno. Pijący w samotności, jedynie przy świetle płynącym z kominka.

Draco, który dyskutował z Astorią o ich kontrakcie małżeńskim. O braku uczuć do niej i uczuciu do byłego nauczyciela. Patrzący na jego portret. Płaczący.

Wtedy Harry myślał jeszcze, że ma szansę.

Zrozumiał jak bardzo się mylił, gdy pewnego dnia przyśnił mu się spokojny poranek. Wstawało słońce. W tle szumiały cicho fale. W półmroku ujrzał śpiącego spokojnie Draco. Jego twarz wyglądała na starszą, miała w sobie pewną dojrzałość, której jako dwudziestolatek jeszcze nie posiadał. Severus obejmował go ramieniem. Był rozluźniony.

Gdy Harry się zbudził, ogarnęła go rozpacz. Zrozumiał, że nie może zniszczyć tej szansy, że Severus zasłużył na takie życie. Przed oczami wciąż miał ten widok. Jednak najbardziej zszokowało go coś, czego w pierwszej chwili nie zauważył w swojej wizji, a czego nie mógł teraz zapomnieć.

Wtulone w Draco, spało czarnowłose dziecko.

* * *

\- Wydajesz się dziś nieobecny. Czy coś cię trapi?

Harry siedział i bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w okno, za którym leniwie wirowały płatki śniegu. Severus wytrącił go z zamyślenia.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Skończyłeś warzyć na dziś? - spytał Harry.

\- Tak, zrobiło się późno. Wyślę zamówienia jutro, szkoda wysyłać sowy w taką pogodę.

\- Tak, masz rację. Zrobiłem kolację, jeśli masz ochotę.

Czasami Harry gotował i sprzątał w domu kochanka, który nie przejmował się takimi rzeczami jak porządek czy głód. Początkowo miał nadzieję, że stanie się nieodzowny dla Severusa, potem robił to z przyzwyczajenia.

\- Severusie, chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać - odezwał się łagodnie. Nadszedł czas by wszystko wyjaśnić.

\- Wiem, co czujesz do Draco. Nie jest za późno. On wciąż na ciebie czeka.

Severus wyraźnie się nachmurzył i odrzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby:

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

Harry jednak nie zamierzał się poddać. Wiedział, że go przekona. Bo musiał. Wstał więc bez słowa i przyniósł myślodsiewnię z pokoju obok.

\- Chciałbym ci coś pokazać.

Severus spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

\- Co tam jest?

\- Spójrz i sam się przekonaj.

Snape schylił się i zaczął oglądać wizje.

* * *

\- Potter, co to za sztuczki? Nie mogłeś tego wszystkiego widzieć! Nie było cię tam!

\- Oczywiście, ze mnie tam nie było. Śnię o tym – odpowiedział.

\- To niemożliwe. Jesteś jasnowidzem? Od kiedy? - Severus był zszokowany.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

\- Tak. Jestem. Zaczęło się po wojnie. Ale to nie jest teraz istotne. Masz długą listę rzeczy, których w życiu żałujesz. Nie żałuj kolejnej. Wiem, że nie jesteś tutaj szczęśliwy. Zresztą, jak mógłbyś być? Nie możesz wyjść na ulicę, nie będąc zaczepianym. Wiem, że najchętniej wyjechałbyś stąd gdzieś, gdzie nikt cię nie zna. Możesz. A co ważniejsze, Draco wyjechałby z tobą, gdybyś tylko poprosił. Nic go tu nie trzyma.

\- Draco nie powinien się wiązać z kimś takim jak ja. Ma szansę na nowe życie, nie dyktowane rozkazami ojca. Powinien to wykorzystać. Poza tym zapominasz o czymś, jest zaręczony - powiedział Severus odwracając wzrok.

Harry odparł:

\- On chce być z tobą. Zrezygnuje z Astorii, jeśli tylko powiesz mu, że go kochasz. Tak naprawdę nie zależy mu na tym wszystkim. Musiał się na czymś skupić, gdy go odrzuciłeś.

Severus spojrzał na niego i spytał cicho:

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz, abym był z Draco? Nie zależy ci na mnie? - wydawał się zdziwiony i… zraniony?

Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej i ścisnęło się z bólu.

\- Chciałbym żebyś był szczęśliwy. Pragniesz Draco, a nie mnie - odparł, unikając odpowiedzi.

Był zaskoczony, gdy Severus podszedł i objął go. Harry wtulił się w niego i wdychał jego zapach. Był pewien, że to się już nie powtórzy. Po chwili usłyszał tylko jedno słowo:

\- Dziękuję.

Harry na te słowa powiedział coś, co wiele go kosztowało:

\- Od tego są przyjaciele.

* * *

Tego wieczoru, gdy siedział sam w pustym domu na Grimmauld Place, czuł gorzki smak zwycięstwa. Wiedział, że obraz z przyszłości, który ujrzał, spełni się dzięki niemu, dzięki temu, co zrobił. Draco wybaczy Severusowi. Będą razem, szczęśliwi. Wyjadą do Francji.

Nie pokazał Severus'owi ostatniej ze swoich wizji. Sądził, że nie należy tego robić. Nikt nie powinien znać swej przyszłości.

Tego wieczoru Harry długo patrzył w ogień.

Nie chciał wiedzieć już niczego więcej.

Nie chciał zasypiać.


End file.
